Bone Wings
by xxyangxx2006
Summary: Near didn't know what he was getting him self into when he picked this case, but what he found was well... bone wings... if you want to know what exactly he found... READ
1. The Chosen Case

**A/N: Well I've been meaning to write this story for a long time, but didn't want to until I polished up my writing skills. I hope my characters aren't in anyway Mary-Sue's but if any of them are in any way please just try to ignore it. I don't mean to but they sometimes just pop out that way without my permission. Also please excuse any OOCness because this is my first time really ever writing any Near type fan fictions so… yeah.**

**Now for the DISCLAIMER! I don't own any Death Note characters. Only my OCs which I don't want any one taking… and just so I don't have to say this again… this disclaimer will be for the whole entire story.**

"I have an appointment with Mr. Smith, I'm N." said a young man who stood in front of the main office. The secretary looked at him and noticed he looked kind of… well childish in a way. She didn't know if it was the gray eyes, the snow white hair, the white clothes, or his pale spotless complexion.

She smiled and said, "Hold one moment sir." She looked at Dr. Smith's appointment schedule and did see an 'N' on the list so she looked up and said, "Alright it seems you do have an appointment. Please hold a moment while I call him down." The man nodded and the secretary picked up the phone and dialed Dr. Smith's extension.

While it was ringing she got another look at the young man, who was now twirling a piece of his hair, and noticed that he was in his mid-twenties which again surprised her. How could she have thought he looked childish; she guessed it must've been the way his hair looked a bit unkempt.

"Hello?" Dr. Smith finally picked up.

"Ah yes, Dr. Smith? Your 9 o'clock is here." She replied.

"Oh yes. Have someone show him to the third floor conference room." Dr. Smith asked.

"Yes Dr." she replied and the doctor hung up.

The secretary waved over a security guard and asked, "Could you show Mr. N here to the third floor conference room?"

"Right away; if you would follow me sir." The guard asked and N followed silently.

The secretary followed after them with her eyes and when they were out of sight she thought, "I have a feeling I'll be seeing him again."

Near didn't like waiting. Well that wasn't true… the real fact is that he didn't like waiting with nothing to do. That's why he always had a puzzle or a toy with him. Now he sat with his knees bent so he could fit himself and him feet on the swivel chair, which was quite comfortable. He grabbed on to the end of the table and started to twirl around on the swivel chair; it was something to do.

There was a knock at the door, Near stopped his twirling and an older gentleman came in the room. He had white streaked dull brown hair, and dull brown eyes. From what Near knew this was Dr. Smith.

Dr. Smith smiled, with a hint of nervousness, and said, "Ah N what a pleasant surprise."

Near nodded and said out front, "Nice to meet you Dr. Smith, do you know why I'm here?"

Dr. Smith let out a nervous laugh, "There are some charges that have been placed against me, right?"

Near nodded and said, "But those have been disproved, but there are more interesting rumors about you that have brought me to your case."

Dr. Smith laughed nervously again and said, "And what rumors might those be?"

Near looked deathly serious and replied, "I've noticed that this is a pharmaceutical facility correct? But there were some supply shipments that came into your business that you couldn't have possibly afforded."

Near took a break from his speech to look at Dr. Smith and noticed that he looked calm, but his eyes showed his fear. "Now would you show me what you've been hiding, and maybe the charges can be lessened."

Dr. Smith looked relieved and said, "Could you really?"

Near smiled and said, "It seems you were hiding something, but if your secret isn't too bad I guess they could be dropped completely."

Dr. Smith smiled and then said, "I guess I'll show it to you then."

Near nodded and said, "Lead the way."

Dr. Smith nodded and started to walk, and Near got off the chair and followed behind him. As they were walking Dr. Smith started, "For many years, actually many centuries this certain special mutation has been showing up in humans once every ten or so years all over the world, and for as long as they have been, this organization has been there collecting and studying them. But this last year we've collected a very rare subject that actually let us explore more about these people."

Near looked at him with the same passive look he gave everyone else, but in his mind he was thinking, "What could he possibly be talking about?" and he started to twirl some of his hair.

"Over the years these people this controversial topic has been kept secret so that only the government has known about and supplied us with money. Plus even though we're based here in America every form of legal power in the world has been doing their part to send us the specimens and money and researchers for this project." Dr. Smith continued.

"So what in the world could be so controversial that the government had to cover it up?" Near said and then thought, "Could this have something to do with the Death Note?"

Dr. Smith stopped in front of a door which looked like any other except it said, "EXPIREENTAL DRUG TESTING LEVEL 6. NO ENTRY FROM UNAUTHORIZED PERSONEL." Dr. Smith then said, "You're about to see what kind of people had to be shielded away by all eyes."

The door opened but it only led to a wide hallway, which led to an observation deck, Near had seen something like this before but it just looked like any other over looking balcony in which one would oversee the experiments in a safe environment.

But… when they got to the observation deck Near's eyes widened and he said, "What in the world?"

Dr. Smith smiled and asked, "Do you want to meet them?"

* * *

A/N: Well hoped you liked it... even if you didn't please review so I can at least discontinue this before I get to far in this series. Please? I would really appreciate the reviews either way.


	2. The Special Case

"_Just open your eyes_  
_Just open your eyes_  
_And see that life is beautiful._  
_Will you swear on your life,_  
_That no one will cry at my funeral?_"  
Life is Beautiful By Six A.M.

((**I edited this chapter so if you read it please re-read it 3/27**))

Near followed Dr. Smith down the steps to a large, white, open room that held the group of people ranging from ages two to who knew how old in long, white, unisex, sleeping gowns. Though what made them _unique _was the fact that all of them wings on their backs! But not just normal wings, it was as if all the meat and feathers had been stripped from them and all that was left was their skeletal remains.

Near looked at these people with only pure shock in his eyes, which was quite unusual for him, and they looked at him with either uninterested glances, or in interest. When Dr. Smith spoke again he said, "So you see them?"

Near nodded and said, "I see that there're winged people." He had calmed down to his normal state of mind.

Dr. Smith laughed and said, "Not the winged people, do you see the Shinigami?"

Near looked at him and said, "No I don't."

Dr. Smith smiled, "Well then I guess I'll show you to Anya then." Dr. Smith began to walk passed the group and to another door, with Near following.

That door led to what looked like a dorm area that was also white. Near wondered who Anya was but when he saw a girl cured asleep on a bed he guessed that was her. Anya looked to be about a thirteen year old girl who had long snow white hair that spiked out a bit around her scull, and pale skin, like his own. Her eyes were hidden from his view, but the eyes didn't matter. And what shocked him was that he saw Ryuk floating over the girl and that she also had wings of bone.

Dr. Smith walked over to the girl and asked the air above her, "Could I wake her up?"

Ryuk nodded his head and looked at Near. Dr. Smith said, "N, this is Anya."

The younger girl smiled and said, "Nice to meet you… wait you name isn't N. Why do you keep your name hidden? According to your status you're not guilty of anything."

Near looked at her and asked, "Anya do you mind if I ask you a few questions?"

She smiled and said, "Go ahead."

Near nodded and asked, "How do you know my real name and what do you mean about my status?"

She smiled and laughed looking above her saying, "Ryuk should I tell him." Ryuk laughed.

Anya laughed again and turned her attention to Dr. Smith and asked, "Could you step out for a bit? If N didn't tell you his real name I don't think he'd want you to hear it."

Dr. Smith looked at the girl uneasily and the nodded and headed out the door. When Anya turned her attention back to Near he had calmed down and she said, "Nate Rivers. That's a nice name. Why don't you tell people it?"

Near shook his head and replied, "It's because of a case I had so many years ago that made me hide my name. You've heard of the Kira killings correct?"

Anya's eyes lit up and she said amazed, "You're a detective? That's so cool!" She laughed and said, "And you're the one who led to the end of Light-sama?"

Near's widened his eyes again and asked, "How did you know…"

She laughed again and said, "Well I really should tell you how I knew your name before I answer the other two questions. I have shinigami eyes." She smiled.

Near's eyes enlarged and before he could say anything she said, "Before you ask no I don't have a Death Note, and even if I did I wouldn't use it. Now which do you prefer, to see Ryuk then the rest of the shinigami or just see him with the rest of the shinigami?"

Near opened his mouth and then closed it again. How was she going to let him see a shinigami without a Death Note? But then he calmed himself down, which he had, had to do way too much today, and replied; "I can already see Ryuk because of the Kira case so I guess let me see the others when you wish."

She smiled and sat up on her bed and said, "Well then he can tell you the story of my eyes," she looked above her and said, "Won't you?" then back to Near and said, "Look into my eyes."

He did and was a bit shocked to see her eyes were red. How could he not have noticed that before? He just was just off today. But when he did it was like a switch was turned on in his head and nothing happened. Anya smiled and said, "Now you be able to see the rest of the shinigmai."

Near nodded though he didn't know how he'd react to seeing more shinigami than just Ryuk. He would probably scream.

Ryuk laughed as he hovered above Anya and said, "Nice to see you agian, Near. Though you were the one who ended my fun all those years ago. I guess I have to explain about Anya now don't I?" He picked Anya up from the bed and then sat down on her bed with her in his lap, which didn't seem to faze her what-so-ever.

Ryuk cleared his throat and said, "Before I get to Anya I'm going to have to tell you about the winged humans. Well way back when, when the shinigami needed to check up the world, when the world didn't have so many people, we used to come to Earth and some of them decided to fall in love with the humans. They would use magic to make themselves to look like humans, woe that human, and out popped the winged humans.

"Well the females who bore their children never made it out alive so the shinigami just stopped. Though some idiots still do it every couple of years, it's mostly not accepted." Ryuk started to play with Anya's hair and she was smiling away, "Well most of the winged children were healthy but they always had shinigami eyes, though despite their wings they couldn't fly; and ever since way back when the human's government or religion always tried to hide these humans.

"On the night that L died this little girl was born and she was a very special case." Ryuk stopped and repositioned Anya so she could be more comfortable and started playing with her hair again, "I was told to be put in charge of her but I was still seeing how much more fun Light could be to me so I ignored it. Though I didn't know how much she had tied into Light until I killed him."

Near looked at this little girl so at ease with a shinigami and thought, "_What could possibly tie her with Light?_" but that was answered soon by Ryuk.

"This little girl has the nickname in the shinigami world as 'Kira and L's will'." Ryuk said and laughed at Near's shocked expression.

Anya smiled and said, "When I was born Light was the one who was supposed to die but fate had something different planned for L. Oh I'm sorry Ryuk, I interrupted."

Ryuk laughed and said, "It is okay. So Near? So you follow me so far?" Near nodded and Ryuk did the same and continued, "Well instead of seeing a person's name and how many days they have left, this precious little girl can let other people see any shinigami if she wants, and she can see a person's name and if that person is guilty or not."

Near asked, "Guilty of what exactly?" he was getting this but at the same time he was confused.

Ryuk looked to Anya and asked, "Well whoever fits the description of what L and Light thought a criminal was they are guilty, and if they don't fit said description then they aren't guilty."

Anya smiled, "And as I said earlier, you're not guilty, and even though you were Kira's enemy you aren't a criminal."

Near nodded and said, "So I'm guessing the guilty and not guilty status has something important besides being an asset to the police."

Ryuk laughed and Anya said, "When I die all those who are ever labeled guilty will all die with the letters K and L scratched across their chests, and even after I die they will die if they're guilty."

Near took a step back from shock and asked Ryuk, "Is this true?"

Ryuk laughed and said, "It's all true, though she left something out; the guilty will die a few seconds before they even commit the crime." He laughed again, "soon you'll have to find a new job."

Near nodded and, yet again, recomposed himself and said, "Well that was unexpected."

Ryuk laughed again, and Anya said, "And that's why the nurses and doctors try to stay away from me unless they have to. They don't want to know if they're going to die or not even though none of them are. They try to keep me alive as long as possible even though it seems impossible."

"Are you sick?" , Near asked.

Anya nodded and said, "I have an unknown disease that doesn't seem to want me to stay alive. And I can see why it wants me gone. Though I'd feel sorry for the winged people."

Near looked at her strange and asked, "What do you mean?"

"Oh Ryuk we left something out," Anya laughed and so did Ryuk.

"Well when she dies all the winged people will die and no more will ever be able to be born." Ryuk said.

Near nodded though in his head he thought, "_What did I get myself into?_"

_**A/N: **_Hey to those who read this story! I have a story called that is pretty good so far and I think you should all check it out. It's a Death Note fic with Near and a bit of Mello but it's about an OC! It's called Sherlock: A Tale Of Two Detectives and can be found in my favorites. It's really good.


	3. The Explaining Case

_**A/N:**_ Well I forgot something important in the last chapter so if you would re-read the description of Anya I would greatly appreciate it. Sorry for the shortness but it would be too long if I added anything else.

Anya smiled at the Near and said, "Let's go visit the others; they've haven't had company other than the doctors in so long."

Near nodded and stood up waiting for the girl to stand up, but she didn't. Anya must've noticed this because she said, "I can't walk. My legs are paralyzed from a surgery when I was younger, and the doctors were trying to keep me alive longer."

Near didn't react he just walked over to her and asked, "Do I need to get you a wheel chair?"

She smiled and said, "No thank you, I have Ryuk to carry me."

Near felt pity for the girl but knew that wasn't what sick people wanted so he didn't show it when he nodded and headed for the door. He heard Ryuk's foot steps behind him when he was out in the hallway, and when he looked back Anya was gently held in the shinigami's arms. He was confused why Ryuk was holding the child so gently, but that was a question for another time.

When they entered the winged people all looked at them with smiles; but Near was frozen with shock. He heard Anya laugh from behind him but all he noticed after that was the amount of shinigami in the room; there was one for every winded person in the room.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and when he looked back Ryuk laughed, "I guess you didn't expect that there were so many of us."

Near nodded and Anya said, "Well I guess I should've waited till we actually entered the room to let you be able to see the rest of the shinigami. Then you would've seen them slowly one by one. Sorry."

Near replied, "I guess it's okay." He didn't know why he was so shocked. He cleared his throat and then said, "Well what shall we do?"

Anya smiled and responded, "I guess I'll introduce you to everyone."

Near nodded and followed the two while he was given names of all the winged people and their shinigami. He was surprised that most of the shinigami stayed with the winged person that was their child. He was equally shocked when he saw that the shinigami actually liked, even loved, their charges.

"_When this is over I have to ask about this_", Near thought.

It took who knows how long to actually be able to get through everyone but when they finally did Anya asked, "Near will you be able to come back tomorrow?"

Near replied, "I think I will because I now have to make sure you're all treated well. Now what else do you have planned for me?"

Anya smiled and said, "Well it is late so I guess it would be best if you went home and got some rest. I don't want you to exhaust yourself on my case."

Near nodded and said, "Well then I'll see you again tomorrow."

Anya nodded and she asked, "Ryuk could you lead us to Dr. Smith?"

Ryuk nodded and said, "Follow me Near."

Near did as he was told and then they walked over to the doctor who was checking up on one of the winged people and said, "Oh Near you're still here?"

Near nodded and said, "I'm going to be coming back tomorrow so please make an appointment for me."

Dr. Smith nodded and said, "I'll make sure an appointment is set up, and I hope the rest of your day is satisfactory."

Near nodded and was led by one of the nurses through the group and through the hallways to the doors that led to the main public art of the building. He signed out at the receptionist's desk and then called a cab to take him back to the SPK headquarters.

It wasn't a long ride back but it wasn't that short of one either and Near couldn't wait to get back and start back at his card castle. He had been working on it since the last fake Kira event where a person was killing the elderly.

When he got back Halle was waiting out front for him and he got out of the cab and paid for the service she was next to him with a numerous amount of case files. She then said, "These are all the cases you have today."

Near nodded and took a quick look at all files and said, "None of them interest me."

She nodded and asked, "So how was the company visit?"

"It was more interesting than any other of these cases" Near replied.

Halle looked at him and asked, "How so?"

"I'll explain when I get back to my cards," he replied and she nodded.

Once Near navigated his way through the intricate buildings of cards. When he found a good spot he said, "Have you ever heard of any case of Shinigami having children?"

"No," she said with her eyes widening, "I didn't even think it was possible."

"Well it is and that company has those children with their parents in a restricted area" Near said in a monotone.

"Well that is interesting isn't it?" she replied.

Near nodded and then stated, "And that's not even the most interesting part. There's a teen girl there who is apparently the will of L and Kira, and when she dies we'll need to find new jobs."

Halle asked, "What'll happen?"

"When she dies no more criminals will exist in this world and the ones existing now will die" Near stated as he placed a card on top of the stack.

Halle said shocked, "How is that possible?"

"I don't know but it is so and I'll be going back tomorrow." Near stated with a yawn; it was strange he was tired at all.

Halle was still shocked so she didn't reply and then Stephan and Anthony and Near looked up and told them what he told Halle. They were nearly as shocked as she was but Halle, hearing it the second time was less so. She saw the Near was drowsy and said, "I think it's time you went to bed Near."

Near nodded and said, "Well good night all." And he wove his way out of the city of cards and then headed to his room. He then walked to his room and when he got there he fell onto his bed and fell asleep.


	4. The Ponytail Case

Near woke up in the morning to nothing but darkness. It really wasn't relevant but something just didn't feel normal. He didn't know why until he looked to the floor, covered with toys, and noticed the one he had always by his side, was on the floor. He picked it up and wondered how much he was moving to actually make it fall. That not only was but the dream he had was nothing but his definition of _normal. _As he thought of the dream he felt a bit weird of why he had dreamed it.

_Near was a river which he thought was strange that he knew what it would feel like to be a river and also due to the fact that his last name was River. But something caught his eye on the left bank. Anya was standing looking out to the right back which now had L and Light sitting on opposite sides of a couch._

_They smiled at Anya and waved her over and motioning her to sit in the space in-between them. Near turned his attention back to Anya and her wings were now sprouting feathers and she flew across the river with such grace she barely remembered that she hadn't been able to walk._

_She landed in between the two rivals and said, "L, Light, how are you two?"_

_They smiled at her but they didn't answer. More like they couldn't answer. There were people running towards the river, though there were some bone winged people in the group. When the people reached the edge they boned winged people began to gain feathers on their wings. They flew over to the right back and when they landed they burst into feathers. Anya was smiling when she saw this and held no expression when the normal people started falling into the river._

_Near was horrified when he saw the drowning people and noticed that all of them had a K and L on their foreheads. Near realized that he wasn't any river; he was the river of death in this scenario. The left bank was life and the right was a peaceful after life, which only a few of the people who had happened to die were able to swim across to._

And that was when Near woke up and appeared in this certain predicament. He got up and dressed into a new pair of clothes which looked like his average wear but this one was clean. He then walked out and noticed everyone was gone from the apartment/office. He walked to the phone and called up a car. Not that he couldn't drive, but to help keep his identity a secret he didn't try to own a car or have a little traceable information on himself.

Near looked for cards to continue onto his card city which took about 10 minutes; though he never got to use them because the car had apparently arrived and was waiting out front for him. Near let out a sigh and headed downstairs via elevator. When he walked out front and got in the car he thought about how long he would be there today. If he guessed correctly it would be over three hours; time flew by when you couldn't tell what time it was.

Speaking of time, Near didn't realize he was at the building until he felt it stop and the driver called from in front, "Sir your stop is here."

Near nodded, gave him his pay for the ride, in cash, and exited the car. He walked up the steps and to the receptionist who was the same from yesterday. She smiled at him and said, "Do you remember where you have to go today?"

Near nodded and said, "I can remember the route."

The receptionist called Dr. Smith and said, "Dr. Smith? Yes, N is here." She hung up the phone, nodded to Near and said, "He's says you can go right on up."

Near nodded and when he headed to the door the doctor was already standing in front of the door, smiling, "Oh hello! Welcome back. Anya was excited to see you again since last night. We hardly were able to get her to sleep if it wasn't for Ryuk."

Near nodded and felt a little happy over being happily expected. Though he hid it because he didn't know if he should be feeling this about anyone or even about a girl he just met.

They went down the halls and into the room where the winged people were but as soon as he came in Ryuk came out holding an exhausted, happy Anya. Near shook his head and actually smiled that the young girl really had wanted to see him. Though he could see why; the only normal people in this building weren't the doctors, but the winged people. He guessed she wanted to see a normal person without wings; though really who was to call him _normal._

Near walked over to the girl who smiled, "Near how are you?"

Near looked at her with the only emotion was happiness in his eyes, "I'm okay by my standards, and you? How are you?"

Anya smiled but it was a sad smile, "I didn't have a good dream last night, but it was just a dream right?" she then looked at Ryuk and stated, "Did you ever find what I asked you for?"

Ryuk laughed and said, "They're in your room on your nightstand, but I guess you didn't bother to look." He laughed again.

Near was confused and asked, "What?"

Ryuk laughed and stated, "Follow me." Apparently Anya had fallen asleep now that she knew Near was there. Ryuk then said, "While she's asleep I'm going to tell you how I had come about becoming this girl's guardian."

Near asked, "Aren't you her father?"

Ryuk laughed and said, "No but one of my close friends tried to save the woman he had impregnated when she almost had a miscarriage once. She was meant to die then but since he saved he died instead." Ryuk and Near had reached the bedroom. Ryuk opened the door, for Anya and Near's convenience, and placed Anya onto the bed and tucking her in.

Near asked, "So how did you come to know this child existed?"

Ryuk stated, "Before he saved the woman he told me to take care of his child if his wife died in child birth. I said I would and when Anya was born her mother only lived long enough to name her."

Near looked at the young girl and felt empathy for her because he knew what it was like to not have one's real parents, but he also knew that substitute parents worked just as well. Near turned back to Ryuk and said, "And let me guess. You've grown attached to the girl." Ryuk nodded and Near continued to say, "Well apparently you're doing a good job."

Ryuk nodded and before he said anything else Anya came around and looked back and forth at the two males before smiling and saying, "I'm ready now."

Near raised an eyebrow and asked, "Ready for what exactly?"

Anya looked like a devil child in his instant and stated, "I'm going to do some things to your hair."

Near still was puzzled but Anaya crawled over behind Near and Ryuk gave Anya a pack of pony tails. But they weren't any ordinary ponytails, oh no, these were the ones that had the two balls on each one. Anya laughed and sad, "just stay still and it will b less trouble for you and me."

Near let out a sigh and said, "I think this is the first time in my life I have willingly given up without a fight."

Anya laughed and said, "Well that's good for me." Ryuk laughed and Anya asked, "Which color do you want?"

Near thought and asked, "Do you have any that are white?"

Anaya was quiet but then said, "The closest thing I have to white is clear."

"That's fine then," Near stared blankly ahead.

Anya giggled and said, "Alright!" She felt her fingers run through his hair and she picked out a bunch of hair and started to tie that into a tail. With another giggle she said, "I wonder what you'll look like after this."

"Your guess is as good as mine Anya. I've never had my hair tied up before." Near was smiling.

Anya giggled and she moved onto the next bunch of hair tying that into a tail, "Well this is a day for firsts isn't it."

Near smiled, "I guess it is."

Ryuk laughed and said, "I'm going to go get Anya's medicine now. I'll be back."

He disappeared into a wall and Anya didn't seem to care. Anya just kept smiling away and that caused Near to smile.

When she was done she announced it and said as Near stood up so she could see her work before he went to check it out for himself and all she did was laugh and said, "Yep definitely a day for firsts."

Near walked over to the desk, picked up a mirror, and laughed for the first time in a long while. He looked hilarious with pig tails. He then sat next to Anya who had decided she put him through enough and she started to remove the hair bands.

One thought ran through his head and it was this, "_I think I made a new friend today._"

Ryuk came back just as Anya removed the second one and mocked hurt; "Oh I'm not worthy to see the mighty Near in pigtails?" he laughed and then said to Anya, "Which arm?"

Near was amazed when he saw a mixture of needles, liquids and pills on a medical tray. Anya didn't seem to be bothered by it though because she just pulled up her right sleeve and Ryuk stuck the three needles in. Anaya didn't seem fazed at all and Near could see why. Her arms were covered with needle scars, but she kept smiling away.

Then her six things of liquid cups were drained down and followed by nine pills that were not small but not large either. When that was done she chugged down a whole cup of water and said, "That always is such a pain to have to do every day Near. Do you have to take any?" Near shook his head and Anya smiled, "Lucky!"

Ryuk then moved and took Anya into his arms and said, "If you don't care for check-ups you can come with us to get her daily one done."

Near said, "If she wants me there I'll go with you."

Before he even finished his sentence Anaya said, "Come on then Near!"

And that was settled and they headed to get her checked up.

**A/N:** Well hope you liked this chapter, and no, this isn't a romance between Anya and Near. Think of it as a brother getting to know sister relationship. Please review and thanks for reading. Also sorry this took so long!


	5. The Final Friendship Case

Near went to visit Anya for the next few weeks and would hang out with her and talk with her. He actually considered her a friend, which just made her declining health make him feel worse; her bone wings were starting to fill out with white feathers. He would do anything to make her happy from just sitting to listening to letting her braid his hair, which was today's activity.

She was smiling as she put the first pigtail into his hair and he sat with his hands on his knees that were brought up to his chest, smiling as well.

She laughed as she went to put in another pig tail and said, "How are you Near?"

Near replied, "It feels weird to have my hair like this but I feel just fine."

Anya smiled and said, "So after this do you have to leave to a meeting?" Near shook his head and was going to answer but Anya pulled his hair and pouted, "Don't move!"

They both laughed and Near stated, "I actually got permission to stay here and participate in that sleepover that you wanted."

Anya gasped and clapped her hands cheering before going into a coughing fit. Near turned around and patted her back until it subsided and she smiled up at him with a little blood droplet on her lip. Near pulled out a handkerchief from his pocket and dabbed the blood off her pale lips.

He didn't show any emotion or he probably would've looked worried sick for this little girl; though she didn't seem to care all that much because after that she said, "Come on Near! I want to get you settled into my room before we get to the fun!"

Near smiled and picked the girl up and walked to her bedroom with his single bag of a pair of clothes and some toys. When he set her down on the bed Ryuk popped his head in with an apple and said, "So is the detective up for a psych movie tonight? That's all this little girl's wanted to watch since she saw it advertised."

Anya laughed as Ryuk tussled her hair and then said, "It's called 'Shutter Island' and looks really good."

Near smiled and nodded; in fact he wanted to see that movie too.

After Near had made sure his bag was in a safe place he asked, "So do you want to watch it?"

She nodded ferociously and the shinigami and the detective led her off to watch the movie.

**SPOILER FOR SHUTTER ISLAND! If you don't want to read them skip over the part in-between the bold text.**

"So the doctor guy's role play experiment didn't work in the end?" Anya asked.

Near said, "Well I think it worked and that he was only faking it didn't because he didn't want to have to live knowing that he killed his wife and that she killed their children."

Anya nodded and put a finger to her chin, "That actually makes sense. And that statement he made at the end did seem fishy for his made up guy to say. Also he goes with them without any resistance."

**Spoiler's done.**

Ryuk laughed and said, "Humans are indeed interesting."

Near nodded and then picked up a falling asleep Anya and asked, "Are you tired Anya?"

She nodded but widened her eyes and yawned, "But if you aren't I will stay up longer."

Near smiled and when they got to her room he placed her on the bed and tucked her in; Anya fell asleep instantly.

Near looked up at Ryuk and asked, "So what have the doctor's said about how much time she has left?"

Ryuk's smile lowered a little and he replied, "They predict it won't be long. In fact she could die tomorrow for all they know."

Near raised an eyebrow and asked, "Can you tell me how long she has to live?"

Ryuk was about to shake his head but then looked at Anya and said, "She has until tomorrow, around sunrise."

Near's eyes widened and he looked at Anya. He didn't want his friend to die! He bent down next to her bed and kissed her forehead, letting a tear escape his eyes. He really didn't want her to go without… he got an idea of what he would do.

He stood up and made his way towards Mr. Smith. He didn't find him for a good ten minutes but when he did Near asked, "Could I get permission to let Anya watch the sunrise?"

Mr. Smith raised an eyebrow but then shrugged, "I'm sure that wouldn't be a problem. Just let me file the paperwork really quick." He pulled out a form and filled it out and then ripped the top of it and handed it to Near saying, "This is your pass to the roof that will allow Anya to accompany you."

Near thanked him and then went back to Anya's room where the young girl was so very still except for the rise and fall of her chest. Near smiled knowing that she wasn't going to die yet and looked at the clock. He had about six hours until he would take her to the roof and thought it would be good as time as any to get the things he needed, ready.

It wasn't like he could sleep anyway. Near turned to Ryuk and asked, "If anything happens could you somehow come get me?"

Ryuk nodded and Near was out of the door to get anything done he saw fit for their little excursion.

When Near came back it was almost time for him to get Anya up. He had brought all of the things he made ready for this last trip and let a tear or two leak out before he composed himself and walked into her room. He lightly shook her and she woke up agonizingly slow and rubbed her eyes.

She smiled up at him and then Near said, "I thought it would be a good idea if you could see the sunrise. I got permission already."

Anya yawed with a smiled and nodded, letting Near and Ryuk help her into her wheel chair and up the steps to the roof. It was still dark out and Near gave her a light breakfast without her pills; Anya was really excited about that.

Near then put a shawl on the younger girl's shoulders and smiled, pointing towards the distance where the sun would come up, "Look that way but not directly at the sun."

She nodded and the sun began to rise. Anya was so excited that she got to see it because she had once told Near that last time she saw a sunrise was when she was five. Near hugged Anya's shoulder and watched it with her.

Though when the bottom of the sun just hit the horizon Anya got a coughing fit and Near looked at her as blood came out of her fingers that held the coughs in. Near looked fearful but knew this would come. With another hand Anya clenched her stomach and almost fell forward out of her chair if it wasn't for Near's arm holding her up.

Anya smiled up at Near and said in between coughs, "Thank you Near… for everything."

Near kissed her forehead and hugged her, gaining a hug in return. Anya kissed Near's forehead when he let her go and she fell back in her chair, looking at the sun, couching up a bit of blood and said, "Thank you for being my friend Nate Rivers. See you on the other side."

Anya's wings then were fully filled with white feathers making her look like an angel.

The nurses and doctor's burst up on the roof, but Near held up a hand, stood up, and closed Anya's dead eyes.

Near led her wheel chair to the doctors and nurses and asked, "Make sure that they all get a proper burial."

He turned to Ryuk and said, "I don't want to have to come back here for anything other than her funeral."

Ryuk nodded and Near exited the building for good.

Near led a life as an investigator for the rest of his life, but none of the cases that came before him interested him. He never seemed to find anyone again that was as close to him as Anya was; though he knew he would see her again.

Near was now 65 and on his death bed. He didn't expect to be here so soon, but it seemed that the world wanted him dead. He laughed as he remembered that Anya was in a similar situation. He looked around at the doctors and nurses that seemed to come in to check to see if they had a cure for his brain cancer. Though there was nothing they could do and Near knew it.

Within 11 days of his admittance to the hospital he closed his eyes for the last time.

He emerged from a river, looking the age when Anya died, and saw that there were bodies with the letters K and L engraved on the foreheads. Near knew where he was and looked behind him where he saw the site he wanted to see since his last friend passed.

Anya, Light, and L were sitting on the couch and seemed to be waiting for him. Anya stood up and walked over to him, grabbed his hand and they made room for him. Anya smiled and said, "Told you I'd see you on the other side."

The three males laughed and L said, "Long time no see Nate."

Light even smiled, "No hard feelings?"

Near smirked and said, "I don't know. What do you think Anya?"

Anya smiled and hugged the three males and said, "I think you should seeing as how we're all friends here." They all laughed and Near didn't even notice that friendship didn't care what a person looked like. Because he or no one else noticed the absence of a certain pair of bone wings.

**A/N:** I hope you all liked the ending. I wished I could've made it longer and a bit less rushed but all attempts made it sound horrible. Also I couldn't think of any ideas except for this chapter! It was so frustrating!

Well I hope you enjoyed this story I called Bone Wings and please leave a review telling about your final thoughts! I would really like to read what you all thought about it! Well thanks for all the reviews, favorites and alerts and that's it! See ya!

P.S. I drew a picture of Near and Anya together on the pigtail scene but I don't have a scanner yet so I'll put the link on my profile probably in september when it gets fixed.


End file.
